You Changed My Life For The Better
by wonderfulfun
Summary: Phil is going through a rough time. He doesn't have that many friends, and a lot of the time he feels worthless. Until he meets HIM. Rated T for triggers, some swearing, and...other stuff. *Rating may change in the future*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so no hate please! I'm pretty sure most of the people here are Phillions/Danosaurs, so I think we can all support each other…right?**

**I don't have access to a computer all the time, so I don't know how long it will be between chapters. Sorry! I know, I am a horrible human being.**

**PLEAASSE review to tell me what you liked and what you didn't, favorite if you liked, and follow for the next chapter! ;3**

Phil

"PHIL! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" my brother shouted from down the hall. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Literally. "Oww," I groaned as my back collided painfully with the carpet. "I'm coming! Jeez!" I shouted. I stood up and dusted myself off. _This is gonna be a long day, _I thought resignedly.

I sighed as I walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing the first clothes I could find that looked at least halfway clean and changed out of my pyjamas. I walked across the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My family knows that I am NOT a morning person. I sighed as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, hair disheveled, dark circles under my red-rimmed eyes. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I plugged in my straighteners before splashing water on my face, trying to rid myself of my zombie-ish look.

My straighteners beeped, signaling that they were hot. I picked them up and started straightening my hair, pulling the tool through clumps of my dyed-black hair. I finished straightening and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and nodding in approval. I brushed my teeth quickly before leaving the bathroom in a slightly better mood than when I woke up.

"_Phil! Please don't leave!" a voice, distinctly male, with a lovely Southern English accent shouted. "I need you! I'm sorry! What did I do to make you hate me?!" the disembodied voice screamed. The voice rang in my ears and made my head swim. I didn't know who the voice was, but the feeling in my chest told me that I could never hate who it belonged to. I loved this person with all my heart and I didn't want to leave them. _

_Suddenly, another voice joined the first. "You know what you did," it hissed angrily. I gasped. It was my voice. "How do I know you won't break my heart again?" "Phil, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that! I love you!" the other voice sobbed. " I can't do this anymore. I'm done," I heard my own voice say._

I had woken up from that awful dream with tears flowing freely down my face, sitting up straight in bed. _What does it mean? _I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs, trying to hide my emotions from my parents and annoying brother. _Who was the other person in the dream? Do I actually love them? I mean, maybe it's in a platonic, brotherly way? I'm straight, right? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? _ The thoughts swirled around in my head like ashes in a fire, setting my brain alight and refusing to let me ignore them.

I sighed heavily as I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cereal. I poured it into a bowl, almost spilling the milk in my hastiness to finish my breakfast and get away from my family ASAP. It's not like I don't love them or anything, I just had too much on my mind right now. _Oh well, life goes on, I suppose,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe I should film later, just to take my mind off everything._

I finished my breakfast and set my bowl in the sink. I quickly pulled my shoes on and grabbed my bag before heading out the door. "BYE! LOVE YOU!" I yelled on my way out. "BYE SWEETIE! HAVE A NICE DAY!" my mum shouted back. _Fat chance, _I thought, rolling my eyes before shutting the door behind me.

**Yay! First chapter done! Please leave a review telling me if you enjoyed and what you would like to see more of. Bai guys! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter time! *excited dance* This got uploaded way sooner than I thought it would. But weyhey, I had computer access, so I went for it!**

Phil

I started my walk to school, making sure to walk as slowly as I could without ending up late. I slid my earphones in and turned on my stereo, starting to bob my head to Panic! At The Disco. I let Brendon Urie's voice soothe me as I walked in time with the music. I was in a much better mood by the time I got to school, having almost completely forgotten about the dream.

I met up with my best friend Anja outside the school. She smiled at me like she knew something I didn't. I had a love/hate relationship with that smile of hers. "Hey," I said, pulling my earphones out and slipping them into my pocket. "Hey. You look….tired," she said, looking me up and down with a smirk. Without so much as a warning, the full weight of the dream crashed back onto my shoulders, effectively keeping me from floating away. "I didn't sleep well," I confessed, shrugging and rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh, yeah? What happened?" Anja asked, falling into step beside me.

I hesitated, looking at her from the corner of my eye. _Can I trust her? What if she hates me? Will she tell everyone? _I thought anxiously. She gave me a curious look, before understanding flitted across her face. She gave me a gentle smile and slipped her small hand into mine. I smiled back, instantly relaxing. This was my best friend we were talking about here. She would never hate me.

I told her about the dream as we walked across campus. We probably looked like a couple, which we weren't. Anja was my best friend. I loved her, I just wasn't attracted to her. When I asked her about it, she told me the exact same thing. She was my best friend. She didn't like me, at least not in _that_ way. After that, any existing tension between us (if there was any in the first place) vanished. We were friends, and that was just the way we liked it.

When I finished telling Anja about my dream, I looked down at her, trying to gauge her reaction. I heaved an inward sigh of relief as she gave me a reassuring smile. "That sounds…not fun," she said, chewing her lip. "I just want you to know that no matter your sexuality, I will never hate you. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Anja," I smiled, relief flooding through my chest, smothering the flames of worry and doubt that had previously flickered inside me. I pulled her into a big bear hug, grateful to have such an amazing friend. She squeezed me back tightly before letting go.

"Ugh. I've got chemistry, which is on the other side of the school. See you later, yeah?" she asked as she turned to go. "Oh course. See you at lunch." I smiled as she bounded down the hall, turning back to wave at me. It's comforting to know that not everyone in this world is a total ass.

The smile soon faded from my face and I groaned inwardly as I turned to head to English. Probably my least favorite class of the day, considering most of the people in it were absolute dicks. _Toughen up, Buttercup, _I thought bitterly, mentally slapping myself into shape. _You can do this._

I trudged down the hallway, trying to avoid the judgmental gaze of my peers by hunching over and staring at my feet, hands jammed in my pockets. Someone slammed into my shoulder as I walked past them. Him and his buddies laughed harshly, high-fiving each other and jeering at me. "Hey, queer!" one of them, I'm assuming the leader, yelled. I ignored them and continued walking.

A stocky guy with spiky, blonde hair grabbed the strap of my bag, yanking me back. "Didn't you hear me?" the leader laughed. "Going to see your boyfriend after school?" he snorted loudly. "Shut up," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

The blonde guy slammed me against the locker, the combination lock hitting my spine painfully. I winced, knowing I'd have yet another bruise. "What was that, fag?" the biggest, dumbest-looking one shouted in my face. "I said, shut up," I sneered back at him. Where was this newfound confidence coming from? "And FYI, you could use a mint."

The leader's fist connected with my jaw forcefully. I heard it pop, and I knew the nurse would have to set it in place again. I fell to the ground and curled up in the fetal position, waiting for the blows to begin battering my body. They started kicking me, knocking the wind out of me with each hit.

"Don't mess with us, faggot. I hope that now you know what you're up against," The leader stalked off, his crew scurrying after him. I waited until they were around the corner to get up, leaning against the lockers for support. I limped to the nurse's office, wishing I had been strong enough to stand up to them.

But I'm not strong enough. I'm not even strong enough to do the thing I've desperately wanted to do ever since I started high school: end my life. Or at least cut. I know if I start, the emotional pain will go away, but I'm too cowardly to draw my own blood. Every time I've tried, I end up shaking, sobbing, unable to touch the blade to my skin.

I buried my head in my hands.

**Aww, poor Phil. I felt really bad writing that. DISCLAIMER: As far as I know, none of this has happened. I am not implying that it has or that I want either Dan or Phil to be sad.**

**Guys, guys, guess what?! Next chapter is going to be Dan's POV! Yay! Aren't you excited? First time we get to see him in the story! *le fake moustache and monocle* Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay-ah! Chapter three! Sorry this took so long. I didn't have internet access for a while, and then I was on vacation for a week. I'm so so sorry! Forgive me? :3 Also, sorry, this chapter has swearing, themes of existential crisis, and self-harm. Don't like, don't read! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**WARNING: TRIGGERS AHEAD**

Dan

I tried to hold in the scream in the back of my throat as I walked through the halls of the hell that is high school. I hated it. I hated myself. I hated this whole damn world. _What's the point?_ I thought angrily, kicking at someone's long-forgotten pencil, watching it roll before it disappeared in the crowd. I was alone, suffocating in a sea of faces. No one liked me. I wasn't special in any way. I didn't have any friends, and everyone thought I was "an emo fag with no life". Which is true, I guess. _Why am I even here? Why is ANYONE here?_ I just wanted to go home. _Home._ Just saying that word relaxes me. I wanted to go home, to my warm bed and my laptop and my razor.

Yep, that's right. I'm a cutter. Cutting is the only way I can feel okay about all the shit going on around me. _You're such an emo, Dan, _a voice inside me whispered. _Yeah that's right. Go crawling back to the cutting. Because that's going to solve all your problems. It did last time for sure. _"Shut up, brain," I thought back.

School couldn't end fast enough for me. As soon as I got off the bus,I slammed the front door behind me, ran up the stairs, and threw my bag on the floor of my already messy bedroom. I kicked my shoes off before climbing into my warm, cozy bed.

I pulled my laptop into my lap and snuggled in, clicking the YouTube bookmark in my browser. What I saw next had me fangirling, biting my knuckles to keep in a high-pitched squeal. AmazingPhil had posted his new video! I immediately clicked on it and let everything around me melt as I focused on the perfect boy on the other side of the screen. I was hypnotized. I listened to his smooth, deep voice, watched the curves and planes of his tall, lean, pale, perfect body. My gaze moved up his defined jawline, to his lips _(God, those lips)_, the faint, healthy flush to his cheeks, his raven hair framing his perfection like an expensive frame encasing a priceless painting. Finally, my eyes dropped to his. Even though I was practically his biggest fan (I stalked his social media…hehehe) his eyes never failed to leave me breathless. They were fucking _oceans, _for God's sake! He was so perfect. And he couldn't even see it. I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him I loved him until he got annoyed by it. I wanted to cuddle and sleep with him at night. But that was impossible. He didn't even know I existed.

_Oh God no. This can't be happening. I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl! What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought in disgust. _I mean, seriously, what the fuck? Why HIM, of all people? He's so straight! You can tell just by looking at him! Besides, even if he was, why would he ever want someone like me? He is perfection, and I'm just plain, boring, ugly Dan. _Why did this have to happen to me? I had never met him, he was four years older than me, and he wouldn't give a damn anyway! _Get over yourself, Dan. You're just an ugly fag and no one gives a fuck about you. Why do you still care?_

I felt tears start to prick my eyes. The weakness spilled over and out onto my cheeks._ How can I go from happy to sad so quickly?_ My legs started to itch uncomfortably. _Not today, Dan. You've done it twice this week already, _I scolded myself. I laughed out loud suddenly. This whole thing was so stupid and goddamn pointless. _Why are you fighting yourself about this? Go get the knife, you little pussy, _I told myself. My body had no choice but to obey. I reached into the bottom drawer of my nightstand and fished around until I felt the familiar plastic handle press into my palm, almost like it was eager for me to use it.

I rolled up my pant leg, exposing a messy jumble of scars. I had never really been careful when it came to cutting, and I sure as hell wasn't about to start now. I hissed as the blade touched my leg, the skin splitting in two beneath it, leaving an angry red, dripping gash. The feeling relaxed me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I made another cut, higher than the first, then another, and another. I felt some newly healed scars open again as I crisscrossed the blade across my legs. _Good, _I thought bitterly. _Let it happen._ The cutting soothed my frayed nerves, like an echo of happier times.

By the time I was done, my legs were a bloody mess of skin and my bedsheets were absolutely soaked. "Crap!" I said, standing up quickly. I winced. I had forgotten about my legs. "Ow, ow, ow," I limped to the bathroom to clean myself up. I turned on the bath and stepped in, letting the water wash away the blood that wasn't clotting. The bathwater ran red. I watched in sick fascination as the bloody water swirled around my feet, slowly cleaning my legs of the blood and the sins I had committed.

This was getting dangerous. I couldn't hide this for much longer. "What am I gonna do?" I whispered, feeling tears grow in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I can't live like this anymore."

**Wow. Way too many italics in this chapter. Italic abuse. Sorry. :3 And yes, Dan has more mood swings than a pregnant teenager.**

**DISCLAIMER! I am definitely not saying that this has/does/did/will happen anytime, and I am not saying I want it to happen. It's just a story! God! :d **

**See you next time, Phancakes! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil

"There you go. All patched up and ready to roll," the nice nurse lady in the office told me. "You'll want to be careful for a few days though," she said. "Let your body heal a bit. Who did this anyway?" I turned away and let my hair flop in my eyes, blocking the nurse's view. "I don't know, I didn't see who it was," I lied through my teeth, hoping the situation would go away. "BS. Who was it, Phil?" she asked, gently grabbing my shoulder and turning me towards her. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. Ms. Tompson reminded me of my mum a bit. "Er….Nate and his buddies," I admitted. Ms. Tompson's eyes narrowed. "Those bastards. They need a good kick in the pants." I giggled, my tongue poking through my teeth.

"Thanks a ton, Ms. Tompson," I said as I stood up. She smiled at me and reached for my hand, stopping me from walking out the door. "Hey. You ever need any help, with anything at all, just talk to me," she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks. I really appreciate it," I squeezed her hand back before stepping towards the door. "Ah! I almost forgot!" She said, surprising me. I turned around to find she had written me a note to leave school and take a rest. "Nurse's orders," she told me, winking. "You really are the best, Ms. Tompson. Thank you," I smiled gratefully at her before turning and leaving her small, bright office.

Knowing my mum was at work, I sent her a quick text telling her I was going home early, that I would tell her what happened when she got home, and not to worry. I added a smiley to show that I was okay. She texted back almost immediately: **Okay love. Be safe. Love you xxx. **I smiled. I had such a lovely mum. I started the short walk home, wincing with each step. My stomach was really hurting from earlier. I tried to avoid the odd looks I got from other pedestrians, mostly soccer mums and old people, by hunching my shoulders and folding in on myself. It didn't work. I got suspicious looks instead of odd ones. So I straightened my back and put on the bravest, biggest, fakest smile I could. People smiled back at me just as happily. It made me feel a little better that I could change my expression at will. At least this way people weren't judging the visible bruises and the limp.

I turned the final corner and ended up at my house. Finally. No more prying eyes or judging. Just me. I smiled. _Time for YouTube! _I hopped onto the computer and logged on.

Username: AmazingPhil

Password: **********

My password always made me smile. You can never go wrong with "ilovebuffy". I scrolled through the comments on some of my latest videos. One username kept popping up. "danisnotonfire". I grinned at the name. Cute. I read some of "Dan's" comments. "_OMG you are so funny! xD ^-^" "omfg marry me plz" _Oh. So "Dan" was just another fangirl. I felt a bit disappointed for some reason. "Ping!" the PM alert noise rang loudly, shaking me from my thoughts. I clicked on it to see who it was from. _Well, speak of the devil. _danisnotonfire had messaged me. _**"Hi! I'm Dan. I just wanted to say that I think you are really funny and I really like your videos. I've been *ahem* stalking you for a while now lol." **_My heart jumped a little. So it wasn't a fangirl? I dared to let myself hope. _**"Hey Dan! That's so awesome! I'm glad you like my videos! Er, I was wondering…..you're not going to try to chop my up in my sleep, right? Hehehe….. :/" **_I messaged back, chewing on a knuckle absentmindedly. The alert noise dinged almost immediately. I smirked slightly and clicked on it. _**"OMG of course not! Unless you're into that….;) lol jk. BTW, I may seem like it, but I'm not some creepy fangirl, ok? I'm a creepy fanBOY. Get it right. *snaps sassily*" **_I laughed out loud. This Dan guy was funny. And he was a dude, after all! I grinned like a fool. _**"So….what kind of music are you into Dan? I personally like Muse." **_PING! _**"OMG no way! Me too! What's your favorite album by them? Mine's Origin of Symmetry." **_I smiled. I was going to get along with this Dan guy just fine.

**A/N: Guys you have no idea how much I was fangirling while writing this chapter. I know it was reaaally cheesy but I don't give a fuck. Isn't it just so cute though? I love fetus Dan/fetus Phil so much. SO MUCH. They are just too cute. Anyways…..next chapter should be up soon, but I can't make any promises. Like I said, my computer access is unreliable, so…..sorry. STFU and eat your ramen because I do what I want.**

**Reviews are the best so please please please review!**

**BAI! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Wonderfulfun here! Sorry it's been a while. I've had really bad writer's block, so IDK how this is gonna go. OMG my dad asked me what I was doing while I was writing this, and I was just like: writing a story…. And he goes: about what? And I'm like: …..stuff… DoNt ToUcH mE!1!**

**So embarrassing. Just kill me now.**

**Anyway…let's get this party started! Woop woop!**

Dan

My hands were shaking so badly. _Should I do it? What if he thinks I'm a loser?! _I steeled myself and clicked the Private Message button. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, fingers hovering above the keys, unsure of what to say. I took a deep breath and started to type. _**"Hi! I'm Dan. I just wanted to say that I think you're really funny and I really like your videos. I've been *ahem* stalking you for a while now lol." **_I regretted sending it as soon as I clicked the button. _OMG he's gonna think I'm such a creep whatdoidofuckfuckfuck- _PING! I clicked my inbox. _He messaged me back already? That can't be right… _My eyes widened. HE FUCKING MESSAGED ME BACK! _**"Hey Dan! That's so awesome! I'm glad you like my videos! Er, I was wondering...you're not going to try to chop me up in my sleep, are you? Hehehe…. :/" **_Oh god. He thinks I'm a psycho. _Oh lord, help…._

I messaged him back quickly. Probably too quickly. _I hope I don't seem like an eager little puppy or something. __**"OMG of course not! Unless you're into that… ;) lol jk." **_I smacked myself in the forehead at my poor attempt at humour. After a second of hesitation, I added to my message. _**"BTW, I may seem like it, but I'm not some creepy fangirl, ok? I'm a creepy fanBOY. Get it right. *snaps sassily*" **_I nodded in satisfaction as I clicked the Send button. I definitely didn't want him thinking that I was some fourteen-year-old girl that stalked him. Although that wasn't too far from the truth, to be honest.

We talked for a couple hours through YouTube, and I found out that we actually had a lot in common. We both loved Muse, Chinese food, and video games. Soon we were joking and talking like we had known each other for years. My heart was fluttering in my chest like a caged bird. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me, of all people. It was even better than I imagined. _God, I sound cheesy, _I thought with a goofy smile on my face. PING! Another message came through. _**"Hey, do you want to exchange numbers or Skype usernames? I really enjoy talking to you. If you want to, of course. :)" **_I giggled. He wanted to exchange numbers! _**"Sure! My number is 524-3721. Txt me ;)" **_I messaged him. I was glad Phil couldn't see me because I was blushing madly. It probably looked like I was going to burst from excitement.

My phone vibrated a minute later.

**-216-3829: hi dan. It's me phil x- **I grinned. -**524-3721: hey what's up? x- -216-3829: just texting one of my adorable fans. You? ;) x- **I blushed and rolled my eyes. **-524-3721: you flirt x- -216-3829: thank you xxx- -216-3829: hey what should I put you as in my contacts? Do you have a nickname?- -524-3721: sometimes my mum calls me Bear x- -216-3829: oh yeah? Why's that? x- -524-3721: umm…okay this is embarrassing but…I used to love Winnie The Pooh. A lot.- -216-3829: aww! Dannnn! That's so cute! xx- **I flushed.** -524-3721: shut up you twat xxx- -524-3821: what should I put you as by the way? Just Phil? x- -216-3829: yeah probably, I don't really have any nicknames. If you wanted to you could call me Lion, it's my favourite animal x- **I smirked and changed his contact name to "Lion". **-Bear: done xx- -Lion: I'm done too, Bear. ;) xxx- **I smiled. How could one person make me so happy? I really like Phil, and it seemed like he liked me too. I hoped, anyway.

Soon Phil and I were texting almost every day. Conversations with friends want from "Have you seen AmazingPhil's new video?" to "Hey guys, do you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Phil said it was really good. I watched it just the other day and it's pretty much the best." I was becoming even more infatuated with Phil, if that was possible.

**-Lion: hey Dan xxx- -Bear: hi ^-^- -Lion: did you just get home from school? x- -Bear: yep xxx- -Lion: do you want to Skype maybe? xx- -Bear: okay :) xxx-**

**A/N: Sorry that was reeeeaaally short. And it kinda sucked. Eh. Oh well. **

**DISCLAIMER! I make up the phone numbers, passwords, and other crap that I don't know about Dan or Phil. Just so ya know.**

**Pleeeaase review! It makes my day! ^-^**

**Bye my little waffles! xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Wow. You are spoiled. I updated literally two days ago and now I'm updating again. Not to mention that I stayed up until 1 AM last night writing so this chapter wouldn't be 200 words long. Eh, oh well. By the way, I have no idea how Skype works, so shut up. I was kinda guessing…also sorry for last time. Muahaha I love cliffhangers.**

Phil

_Why am I so nervous? He's just a fan, it shouldn't be this big of a deal. _My clammy hands and nervously tapping foot said otherwise. _Just relax, Phil. He's probably just as nervous as you are. _I did some breathing exercises to (hopefully) calm myself down. _Breathe in…breathe out. Breathe in….breathe out. _My phone vibrated and I picked it up quickly. **–Bear: my skype name is dantheman64. Shut up, I made it when I was like 12 xx- **I kinda wanted to punch him for being too adorable. **–Lion: ok. Mine's amazingphilip. One sex, I'll connect with you x- -Lion: SEC! I meant sec, not…ok nevermind…- **Oh man. _Stupid autocorrect. I SWEAR I will throw my phone out of a plane one of these days. _I pushed my hair out of my eyes and adjusted it before turning on my laptop and opening Skype. -Skype Call From: dantheman64- I clicked the Answer button and turned my full attention to the screen.

I think my brain short-circuted. _Woah he's so attractive his eyes are really gorgeous holy hell and- wait a minute, is he checking me out? _Dan's chocolate eyes were open wide as he looked me up and down. He wasn't even bothering to hide it. _He is SO checking me out. _I smirked slightly and waggled my fingers at the screen. "Hi, Dan," I grinned at him. He looked shocked for a second before giving me a shy, sheepish smile. "Hey," he looked down, still smiling. _Oh fuck he has a dimple. I can't even right now…_

It was surprising how easily I could slip into conversation with a person I barely even knew. We talked about everything and nothing. The meaning of life. The latest episode of Doctor Who. Our favorite lame superheroes. It was so easy to talk to him. Not to mention that I could stare at him for hours…_No! Bad Phil! Don't think about him like that! He probably doesn't swing that way! YOU don't swing that way!_

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? GET OFF THAT LAPTOP AND COME EAT DINNER!" Dan rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "COMING, MUM!" he shouted. "I guess I have to go eat," he said, giving me an apologetic smile. "It's okay. Go eat. I'll text you tomorrow." Dan looked down shyly, fingers tracing patterns on his keyboard. "Maybe…maybe we could Skype again, after I eat. If you want to!" His eyes shot up to mine quickly and nervously. I laughed as he started to blush. "That sounds great," I told him. Relief, then embarrassed annoyance plastered itself on Dan's face. "Hey, quit laughing!" I just giggled more as he stuck his tongue out at me. "Go hurry up and eat already. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back." He smiled and waved at me before pressing the End Call button.

I closed my laptop and pushed it onto the bed, then flopped my head onto my pillow. I sighed girlishly. I had known Dan was funny and had an adorable personality, but I hadn't expected him to be co _cute. _He was more attractive than any girl I'd EVER seen. I covered my face with a pillow and groaned loudly. _Yeah, you're TOTALLY straight, Phil,_ I thought sarcastically. _That explains why you think Dan is the cutest person you've ever met AND why you've been flirting with him all week. _"I am SUCH a homosexual," I said out loud, my voice still muffled by the pillow.

But that still didn't explain everything. I didn't think guys were attractive in general. I thought DAN was attractive. I hadn't given any other guy a second glance before. So why was it that when I was with Dan my heart felt like air? _I mean, I don't think this is love. I hardly know this guy. But I don't think it's just lust either. I really like Dan's personality and I really want to…what DO I want? I don't know if I want to be his boyfriend. Actually, that wouldn't be too bad, but I'm still trying to come to grips with all this weirdness. Do I want to be his friend? Well, of course. I think we are already. I guess…I guess I just want to be NEAR him. _All this "am I gay" nonsense was starting to wear me out. _I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…_

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! I rubbed my bleary eyes and sat up. _What time is it?_ 10:12. I picked up my phone.

**-5 New messages From: Bear-**

_Crap! _Suddenly I was wide awake. I scrolled through the texts quickly to see what was going on. **-9:29: phillll skype time xx- -9:46: PHILLL HELLOOOO :p x- -9:55: not funny phil what the f where r u- -10:03: PHIL ANSWER YOUR FRICKING PHONE ALREADY!- -10:12: Phil are you okay? I'm really worried, did something happen? Please text me back x- **I sent him a text quickly. I felt so bad. I didn't want my little Bear to worry. _My little Bear?! Where did that come from?_

**-Lion: oh my god I'm really sorry Dan, I fell asleep. Do you still want to skype? xxx- -Bear: yes please xxx- **I opened my laptop and Skype-called Dan. He answered on the first ring. Dan's eyes were red and slightly puffy. He looked really upset. My body immediately filled with regret and I wished more than anything that I could be there to hug the living daylights out of him. "Oh, Dan," I whispered. "I'm really sorry…" "S'okay," he sniffled slightly. "I waayy overreacted, I can be a bit like my mum in that way," he smiled a bit. "No you didn't," I said gently. "I probably would've done the same thing." Dan stared at me through misty eyes. "I was afraid you'd changed your mind…" he said quietly. "About Skyping?" About me…" he whispered. "About us being friends…" "Okay, hold it right there," I said firmly. "Who said anything about changing my mind? I don't know if I've told you yet, but I really like you, Dan. Please don't think about yourself that way. You deserve better," I finished quietly. Dan stared at me in wonderment. "What?" I demanded. "No one's said anything like that to me before…" he whispered. "Thank you, Phil." We sat in content silence for a minute, staring at each other through the screen. "So…." I said when the tears had vanished. We both burst out laughing.

We talked far into the night, not noticing or caring about the time. I think we fell asleep sometime, because the next thing I remember, I was rubbing sleep from my eyes, the clock said it was 3:45 AM, and the sleeping boy on the other side of the screen was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He looked so childlike, almost like something out of a fairytale. He blinked awake in the cutest, most childish way I'd ever seen anyone wake up. He yawned slightly, eyes all sleepy and hooded. "Hi, Phil," he smiled sleepily at me. I waved a bit. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I teased. He crinkled his nose at me. "Whatever." He yawned again. "I'm so glad it's Saturday." Me too," I agreed, stretching and yawning. "I hate to say goodbye, but we both really need some sleep. I'll text you," I smiled and waved. He waved back, blinking and smiling sleepily. "Bye, Philly." _Sleepy Dan is so cute, _I thought as I curled up in my warm bed.

I dreamt of Dan all night.

**A/N: Yeah I know it was crappy and cheesy and whatever but I guess you're going to have to deal with it huh? **

**Reviews are the best! I really appreciate them!**

**BTW, do you guys know who multifandomer is? She is my homie and basically all around amazing. I would definitely encourage you to check out her stories because they are so cute and they actually have good creative plots! Seriously, why are you still here? Go. Go now. Go read her stories, they are the and she's written so many of them!**

**Bye my little waffles!**

**(are you okay with me calling you guys waffles? no? okay… ;_;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeyyy! I know, I know, you all want to murder me. I'm sorry, I've just had the WORST case of writer's block with this story. Idek really. I guess I have to try anyway…sigh….jk plz don't hurt me.**

**Okay I'll stop talking and let you get on with the story now.**

Dan

Phil and I were talking every day now. It almost became a sort of routine. Every day, after I got home from school, I'd dump my bag on the floor, kick off my shoes, grab a snack, and then head up to my room to text or Skype Phil. I don't know how I used to get along without him. _Oh yeah. I didn't. _I subconsciously rubbed my hand along the edge of my trousers, tracing the scars. I smiled a bit. I was actually quite proud of myself. I hadn't cut once since I started talking to Phil, and that was two months ago. Phil still didn't know about my scars, and I honestly wasn't planning on telling him. I didn't want to lose the best friend I'd ever made and make him think I was a freak. I actually hadn't told anyone about the cutting. If I told my parents, they would most definitely sign me up for counselling, and I probably wouldn't get any privacy ever again. So I kept it to myself. _Just my dirty little secret, _I thought, smiling bitterly.

My phone vibrated, pulling me from my thoughts. **-Lion: Hey…would you want to meet up maybe? I know it's kind of weird and sudden, but I really want to see you in person xx- **My heart started tap-dancing at just the thought of meeting Phil. Whether it was from nervousness or excitement, I wasn't sure. **-Bear: I really want to meet you too xxx- -Lion: Would I come to you? Or maybe you could come to my house? I live in Manchester.- **I chewed my lip for a moment. There WAS a break from school in a week or so. The real question was if my parents would let me. "MUM?" I shouted, walking out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. "What?" she asked from right behind me. "AGHH!" I shouted, jumping a foot into the air. She collapsed into hysterics whilst I tried to catch my breath, a hand over my heart. "What do you need, Dan?" she asked, finally gaining her composure. "Mum, would it be alright if I visited a friend over the break?" I tapped a finger against my leg anxiously.

Mum frowned a bit. "Which friend? Do I know him? Do I know his family? Where does he live?" "Phil Lester, no, no, and Manchester," I bit my lip a bit, waiting for the tsunami of questions and worry to beat down on me. "Manchester? How did you meet this Phil, then?" Oh no. Here it comes. "Err…the internet," I admitted. She opened her mouth to speak, but the rest of my words rushed out before she could. "But he's really sweet and nice and I think he really likes me," I broke off, blushing. "Plus he's not a pedophile. He's hardly even older than me." She raised her eyebrows at me, appraising me for a moment. "Are you sure you can handle yourself, darling?" she asked. "Mum, I'll be fine," I smiled at her, trying to relax her. "I know you will, love. It's just….I worry," she sighed. "I know you do, Mum. I get it from you," I grinned cheekily. "Hush, Daniel," she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "So I can go?" I asked excitedly, pretending to jump up and down. "Yes, you can go," she said begrudgingly. "YES!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Thanks Mum! You're the best!" "Yeah, yeah, I know-DANIEL JAMES HOWELL, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I gently set her down from my bone-crushing hug. "Sorry, Mum," I grinned sheepishly. Her face was flushed a bit and she was grinning wildly. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "You know you love me," I shouted over my shoulder, already on my way back to my room.

I flopped belly-down onto my bed and pulled my phone out. **-Bear: MUM SAID YES! PARTY TIME! :D xxxxxx- -Lion: Really? So you're coming to Manchester? xxx- -Bear: Yep! In a week and a half!- -Lion: Yay! I can't wait to meet you! xxxxx- -Bear: Me too, Lion :) xxxx- -Lion: See you soon ;D xx-**

**A/N: Yes, I know. It was super short and barely anything happened and I'm sorry and lkjgblkjsoginlj. But too bad. This chapter was sorta kinda important to the plot of the ENTIRE STORY. **

**PS: Is it bad that I love Dan's mum in this story? Like a lot?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't look at me like that.**

**I probably should have told you that I was going on vacation and I wouldn't be uploading and blah blah blah but...I forgot, okay? I'M SORRY! But to make up for it, here is the next chapter!**

Dan

I felt like my stomach was trying to find a comfortable position to take a nap, like a cat or something. It kept shifting and curling around. I thought I was going to vomit. _Take a deep breath. Just…distract yourself, Dan. _I made sure I had everything for the week I was staying at Phil's house. I did. _Fringe check time. _I swept my fringe to the side and tilted my head back and forth, observing it from all angles._ No more hobbit hair? Perfect. I have my straightener for the trip? Yep. _"MUM? CAN WE GO NOW?" I shouted down the hall. "HURRY UP DAN! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR TWENTY MINUTES! I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER DOWN HERE!" "That's for sure," I snickered. "I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the giggles. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase, slung my bag over my shoulder and shut my bedroom door behind me.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

My suitcase made the worst noises as I wheeled it down the stairs. "Hurry UP, Daniel!" My mum was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase, tapping one foot impatiently. "You're worse than Adrian," I laughed at my mother. "Shut up!" Her words were betrayed by the grin on her face as she pushed me in the direction of the car. "Go put your stuff in. This is going to be a long drive, you might want to sit in the back," she said as I walked towards her small sedan. I popped the trunk and tossed my suitcase in, then slammed it shut. I walked over to the backseat and opened the door, sliding in and swinging my legs over the side of the seat. I didn't bother with a seatbelt. _This is one of those times when I hate being 6 foot, _I grumbled to myself. I curled my body up and leaned my back against the window. _Aaahh…..that's better._ I pulled my phone out of my duffle bag, which was sitting on the floor of the car next to me, and slipped my earbuds in. I turned on a random playlist and let my eyes slide shut. _This is the scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor…this is the scent of quarantine wings in the hospital…it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional, it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal…the anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where….the apathy and urgency are that I thought I phoned in…it's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional, it sure as hell ain't normal, but we deal, we deal..._"Dan, honey? DAN!" my mum was shaking my shoulders hard. She pulled the earbuds out of my ears. "We're here, Sleeping Beauty," she chuckled as I glared at her. _Why does everyone call me that?_ I rubbed the grit from my eyes and stretched a bit. "Already?" "Yes. Get your arse out of the car and go say hello to Phil." I peeked around her and saw Phil standing in the doorway of a nice but slightly creepy-looking house. He giggled and waved at me. _Oh god, that tongue….he really DOES poke it out when he laughs…he's just so damn adorable!_ "Hi, Phil!" I shouted, waving at him. "Hi," he smiled back at me. My mum moved out of my way to grab my suitcase. She plopped it down next to me just as I was stepping out of the car, bag slung over my shoulder, my phone in the other hand. "Thanks, Mum," I said, pulling her into a quick hug. She reached her arms up and put them around my neck, squeezing me tight. "When did you get so big?" She whispered in my ear. "I love you, Mum," I laughed slightly. We both let go and she squeezed my upper arm a little. "Have fun, Dan. Be a good boy. I'll see you in a week," she said. "I will. Love you, Mum." "Love you too," she smiled. It was a sad, wistful smile. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know, 'your little boy's all grown up' and all that. Go on, it's only a week, you can _go now, _Mum!" I spun her around and pushed her in the direction of the driver's side door. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," she laughed, opening the door and getting in. "Bye, Mum!" I waited until her car was out of sight before turning to Phil. "Hey," I waved sheepishly. He laughed loudly and gestured for me to come over. "Come on, don't just stand in the driveway. Come inside, twat." I grinned and walked up to the door, lugging all my crap with me. "Go ahead," he said, bowing low and waving me inside with a sweep of his hand. "Ooh, what a gentleman," I giggled, stepping into his house. "I try," he laughed. He had the sweetest laugh.

"Do you want to put your stuff in my room?" He asked, eying my luggage. "Yes please," I said, pretending to swoon. "It's just _so heavy._" He giggled, his adorable tongue poking out of his mouth again. "Come on, it's just upstairs." He motioned for me to follow him. I looked around his house as we trudged up the stairs. "Geez, it's like you live in the house from The Shining," I said, my head swiveling this way and that. "I know, right? It freaks me out. You haven't even seen the worst stuff. Don't worry, my room gets better," he said, peeking over his shoulder at me. "This is it," he said, gesturing to a plain brown door. "This…is where the magic happens," he swung it open dramatically. "Sorry Phil, but I can't exactly see much magic happening in here," I teased as I set my bags down and looked around his room. "Hey!" He punched me in the arm. He acted upset, but he was given away by the cute little smile on his face. "I'll have you know that magic _has _happened in here before." "Oh? Did your mum get you a magic kit for Christmas?" I asked, poking him in the side. "Mayyybe," he wrinkled his nose at me and stuck out his tongue. I poked it. "Agh!" He said, jerking his head back and brushing his tongue off with his hand. "Ew, Dan!" I couldn't hold in my laughter. It bubbled up in my throat and escaped in loud bursts, until there were tears running down my face and I couldn't breathe. He joined in, and soon we were falling all over each other. Just as soon as we started to be able to breathe again, one of us would crack up, and then the situation was hopeless, the laughter carrying us away like paper boats on the water.

The laughter died down to little giggles, and I turned my head to look at him. My breath caught in my throat and hooked itself there, unwilling to dislodge. His hair was hanging in his eyes and tickling the tip of his pale nose. His blue eyes were shockingly electric, and they were filled with tears. His broad shoulders shook with silent giggles. He turned to me suddenly, and the giggles stopped. "Hey, Dan?" He said quietly. "Y-yes?" _Damn stutter! _Phil just smiled shyly at me. "Thanks for coming." I nodded, a smile spreading across my face. "Thanks for inviting me, Phil. I'm so glad you did." Phil pulled me into a hug sharply and suddenly, burying his face in my neck, drawing me closer. I was shell-shocked for a moment, before wrapping my arms around him tightly. My fingers clawed at his back a little, trying to pull him closer to me. He sighed contentedly in my ear, and I flushed a little as his warm breath swooped across my neck and the shell of my ear. "PHIL? IS THAT YOU, SWEETHEART?" Phil groaned in the crook of my neck and pushed his head into my hoodie a little. I laughed a little and bent down to whisper in Phil's ear. "You should probably see to that," I said softly. "But I don't _want _to," Phil whined, wrapping his arms more securely around my waist and squeezing me a bit. "As much as I love cuddling with you, you should probably explain to your mother why there's a strange boy in her house." "Ugh, fine," Phil moaned, reluctantly disentangling his limbs from mine. "But we're cuddling later," he warned me. I giggled and bit my lip. "Fine with me," I laughed. He jumped up from his bed and offered me his hand. "Let's go introduce you to Mum." I took it shyly and stood up, following him down the hall and stairs into the kitchen. "Hey Mum! Come meet Dan!"

**I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. The hug was definitely my favorite part ;P**

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means so much to me, and they make me really happy and motivate me to update more often. :)**

**Just a few little things to say before I go:**

**1) My Twitter, so you can all stalk me (and occasionally nag about me not uploading regularly): /wonderfulfun**

**2) I wrote two oneshots, called Hallelujah and 30 Seconds. It would mean THE WORLD to me if you checked them out! :3**

**3) If you're looking for a new chaptered fic to read, I strongly recommend The Tribal Forest by Sbuna101. ****I'm beta-reading it, and I'm really proud of her. I think it's really good so far. **This is her first chaptered fic, but she has written multiple Phan oneshots (they're ADORABLE).

**Thank you so much for putting up with me and my infrequent updating, and I'll see you soon! Bye my little waffles! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeey! Guess who's back? THIS GIRL! *points to self* Okay, I really don't know how you guys put up with me. I'm like the worst at updating and I know what it's like to have to wait forever for a new chapter….sorry….. :/ Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Here we go!**

Phil

"Hey Mum! Come meet Dan!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, my hand still loosely holding Dan's. She looked up from her novel to see us towering over her. She shut her book and stood up, offering a hand to the strange boy in her house. Dan took it gently, but Mum just laughed and shook his hand hard, jiggling his arm up and down. I covered my mouth with my hand, giggling at Dan's shocked expression and limp arm. "Nice to meet you, Dan. Is there something in particular you'd like for dinner?" "Er…not really. Whatever you want to do is fine," Dan smiled nervously as he extracted his hand from my mother's firm grip. "How does pizza sound?" she asked. Dan nodded. "That sounds perfect, Mrs. Lester. Thanks." "So what are you two up to?" "Not much," I said as I grabbed Dan's hand and slowly dragged him out of the kitchen. "Well-" "Okay bye Mum!" I cut her off, making a mad dash for the living room, Dan in tow. "What was that about?" Dan asked, slightly out of breath. "We'd never get away if she kept talking to us. Trust me, I know from experience," I answered. "So what do you want to do?" he asked me, playing with my hand a little. "I do believe I was promised a cuddle," I said, a smirk spreading across my face as he flushed and gripped my hand a little tighter. "Do you want to watch a movie on my laptop? It's already pretty late, it took you a few hours to get here," I pointed out. He nodded, pressing his lips together and stepping closer to me. Aw. "C'mon," I smiled, pulling him up the stairs again.

I hauled him into my room and shut the door behind us. "So what do you want to watch?" I asked, turning on my laptop and leaving it on the bed before showing him my DVD collection. "Wow," he said as he looked over the titles. "You have a lot of good movies." He finally selected My Neighbor Totoro and handed it to me. "Good choice," I approved, opening the case and sliding the disc into the slot on the side of the laptop. I climbed into the bed and leant back against the pillows, spreading my legs and patting the space between them. Dan's expression went from shocked, to embarrassed, before finally settling on a slight smirk as he crawled into my bed and settled himself between my legs, resting his head on my chest. "Hi," I whispered in his ear, relishing his slight shudder and the way his ear reddened. ** (A/N: Well, somebody's getting comfortable with his sexuality….hehe) **"H-hey," he said back. I reached over him and turned on the movie before leaning back and wrapping my arms around Dan's waist. He snuggled into me a little. I heard him yawn quietly as he slouched onto my chest a little more. I felt my eyes droop a little. I wanted to stay awake…but Dan was so warm…maybe...just for….a minute…

A warm pair of lips tickled my ear. "Phil…Phil, are you awake?" "Mmm…" I squished my eyes shut and tried to hold on to my swiftly fleeting dream. Dang. It was gone. It had been a good one too. I felt the lips touch my ear, before pulling away. I felt myself blush. _Did Dan just…kiss my ear? _My eyes popped open. "Good morning," I smiled blearily at him. He looked adorable. His hair was mussed, his pretty chestnut eyes were all unfocused and sleepy, and a flush was spread across his cheeks. "It's not morning. It's like, midnight," he said quietly, our faces still unnecessarily close together. "Why'd you wake me up?" I said. He shrugged slightly. "I just wanted to say goodnight, I guess. Plus this position is uncomfortable." He admitted. "Here, get up for a second," I told him, gently grabbing his lovely, slender hips and pushing him off. I closed my laptop and set it on my nightstand before climbing out of bed. "You brought pajamas?" I asked him as I rummaged through my dresser drawers. He nodded, jerking a thumb behind him to indicate that they were in his suitcase. "I'll be right back, just gonna go get changed," he said as he left the room, suitcase in hand. I nodded and turned back to my dresser. I grabbed the first pair of pajama pants I could find and pulled my jeans and t-shirt off before slipping them on. I climbed into bed and opened my phone to check my Twitter while Dan was changing. He entered the room a minute later, wearing a thin, loose, cream-coloured t-shirt and grey trackies. "Hi," he said, yawning. He blushed as he looked down at me, but didn't comment on my state of undress. "C'mere," I said softly. He climbed in and immediately snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around him, and he curled his body so his head was on my chest, just below my collarbone. "Night, Phil," he whispered. "Night, Dan," I said, petting his hair softly. We both dropped off to sleep quickly.

**A/N: Hello! It's the after-story bit!**

**So, just a few things to talk about today.**

**1) GUYS! THIS STORY HAS 17 FOLLOWERS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT THANK YOUUU! **

**2) Even though this story is horribly basic and the same format as 30% of Phanfics, I do try to refrain from making it TOO cheesy. As a rule, I don't shift between POVs in the same chapter, I don't use too many epithets, etc. I think it helps me a lot as a writer in general to try to imagine the people in my RPFs complexly. After all, they aren't just characters (excluding OCs), they are REAL PEOPLE.**

**3) Have any of you read When You Wish Upon A Star: A Phanfiction Parody by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken? It's so funny. She has the best sense of humor. It's also basically my cheat sheet for fanfiction writing/my reality check when the shipping gets out of hand. If you haven't read it, I suggest that you do. It's like the Holy Grail of fanfiction.**

**4) I made something….hehe: /wonderfulfun/status/483761898496589824**

**That's all for now! See you when I see you, little waffles! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys so I know I updated recently but I've been trying really hard to write more, especially with all the motivation from you amazing people! You are all so supportive! I want to meet all of you so I can give you hugs :D**

**Also, SO MUCH CHEESE AND FLUFF TODAY YAY! I feel so ratchet writing this -_-**

**EDIT: Sorry if you thought this was an update and had a heart attack! I just had to edit this because I realized that I uploaded the non-edited version! *facepalms* Sorry again!**

Dan

_Mmmm. So warm. _I snuggled deeper into the blanket and Phil's warmth. His chest was rising and falling gently and a lock of hair fluttered up with each quiet, snuffling snore through his nose. Sunlight filtered through the window, not piercing, but soft and warm, washing everything in golden light. Phil's eyelashes were so long, such a gorgeous contrast to his pale skin. His plump lips were parted just a bit, and I could see his adorable, crooked front teeth peeking through. _I want to stay like this forever. _I felt so content to just lie there and stare at him for hours. Being with Phil...felt like home.

Phil's head turned to the side slightly and his eyelids opened, revealing his blue irises to me. "Morning," he said, smiling almost imperceptibly. "Hey," I said and reached up to brush a stray lock of hair away from his eye. He yawned widely and dropped his head into the pillow. I turned onto my side and bent over him so my face was above his. He giggled sleepily when my fringe tickled his chin before blinking up at me. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" He asked. My aforementioned eyes widened and I shook my head. "I...no. I-I actually hate them, to be honest," I said softly. "Why would you hate them? They're so pretty." He cocked his head to the side. I shrugged as I leaned ever-so-slightly closer to him. "I don't really like anything about myself, really," I looked away from him. "Dan." My attention snapped to him immediately. "You're really gorgeous," he informed me. I leaned up in surprise. "N-no I amen't!" I stuttered. Oh god. I probably looked like a tomato. "I'm so plain! And you...you're stunning.." I mumbled. Now it was Phil's turn to redden. "But...but.." he looked flabbergasted. We looked at each other for a moment, and our mouths opened at the same time. "I don't believe you," we both said quietly. "Jinks," Phil mumbled, the corner of his mouth turning up mischievously. "I'll tell you what I like about you if you tell me what you like about me," I whispered. Our mouths were dangerously close. "Okay," he breathed.

"I'll go first," he whispered before he flipped us so he was looking down on me. Our legs were touching, all the way from hip to ankle. It felt so nice, just being close to this beautiful creature. "Where to start," he mused, looking me up and down. "I love that we're the same height, because I don't like looking down on people all the time," he said. I nodded. I liked his height too. It made me feel more...normal. "I love your earrings, but I'd never wear them myself. I just enjoy them on you," he continued, playfully tweaking my earlobe. "I like your nose. It's cute," he booped my nose, making me chuckle. "Your butt's nice," he winked at me and made my face burn bright. "Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered. "They're so deep and warm. You know when people say "the eyes are the windows to the soul"?" I nodded slowly. "Your eyes really are. This is gonna sound so cheesy, but...when I look into your eyes..it's like...like I know where I belong." My heart felt like it was going to burst inside my chest like a time bomb and splatter me all over the walls. "Wow," I whispered. "You want me to tell you more?" I nodded eagerly, which he smirked at. "I love your hair," he said. He reached up to my head, before stopping and looking at me timidly. "May I..?" He asked quietly. I grasped his hand with my own and pulled it to my head. His fingers weaved into my hair and I almost purred at the feel. Who knew my scalp was so sensitive? He started to massage my scalp with the pads of his fingers, occasionally running his fingers through my hair or tugging gently at the strands. "Mmm," I sighed in pleasure. "That's nice." "I was hoping it would be," he said, not stopping his attentions to my head. "Your hair's so nice and soft, and it's such a pretty color. I love it when it's straight, but I wish you'd wear it curly more often." I wrinkled my nose in distaste, before my entire body relaxed as he raked his fingers through my hair in _just the right way. _"Aaaahh," I moaned, tilting my head back more. "Why does that feel so good?" I asked, my eyes slipping shut. "Dan?" His voice was quiet and tentative, but it still managed to cut through the haze in my mind. "Hmmm?" I opened my eyes to look lazily up at him. He said nothing, just bent down, closer, closer. Our noses bumped and our breath mingled. I couldn't take it. "Kiss me," I whimpered, grabbing the back of his neck and tilting my head to the side to let our lips crash together. I felt him roll on top of me and wrap a hand around my waist. It felt like fireworks were exploding behind my eyes. Kissing had never felt like this for me. My hand stayed on his neck, but the other one wound itself into Phil's hair. I felt dizzy and faint. This was so amazing. He was kissing me back! We broke apart to gulp for air. He laid his head on my rapidly heaving chest. "Woah," he gasped. "That was the best kiss I've ever had," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "Me too," he sighed into my chest. "I really really like you, Dan." I breathed in sharply at that. "Me..me too," I said quietly. I couldn't believe my luck.

_GRRROOWLLL._

Phil giggled. "Hungry?" He asked, looking up at me with big doe eyes. "Yeah, but I don't wanna get uuuup," I whined and turned my head into the pillow. "Come on, dork," he said. He rolled out of bed, despite my moaning, and reached his hand out for me. "Let's go get something to eat."

**That could've turned so raunchy. You're either really lucky or UNlucky, depending on what you like to read ;P**

**PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFT: watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review! They make me happy :3**

**Sorry that was so short and stuff. See you next time, my little waffles! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND NOT DEAD! WOO! :D**

**My computer got a virus and I couldn't use it for ages *flood of tears***

**I'm still not sure how I'll get access to computers in order to update regularly (I'm actually writing this on a friend's laptop right now...hi Nat -AKA bugaboo549) but I'm going to try my best! Scout's honor!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Molly (Thranduilseyebrows)** **because she is the sweetest sweetheart ever and has stuck with me, even though I am an absolute twat who can't update her fanfiction. She has her own fic and it's AMAZING HOLY SHIT GO CHECK IT OUT**

**more fluff this chapter ughhhh**

**P.S.: to make up for being a jerk I am going to try to upload a bunch of chapters (no promises shutup) + a fuckload of oneshots and drabbles, so yayy! It's like Christmas! (But not as good)**

Dan

Phil and I did nothing the entire day but watch movies, make out, eat, and snuggle. Which was fine with me. I yawned and pushed my face deeper into Phil's shoulder, making him hum and wrap his arms loosely around me. I peppered his shoulder and collarbone with little kisses. "Mmm...Dan?" he sighed. I looked up from my task to see him staring down at me affectionately. The look made my breath hitch in my throat. "I know we haven't been dating for even a whole day, and maybe this is kind of sudden, but...I think I kind of love you," he whispered. My eyes filled with tears immediately. No one had ever told me anything like that. "I kind of love you too."

Our kiss was tear-filled and heartbreaking...in a good way.

"Dan." Phil's warm breath tickled my ear. "Mhmm?" I mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. "I just realized that you never told me what you like about me." I perked up at that. "I didn't, did I?" I felt him shake his head, making our cheeks rub. "Well then," I whispered into his ear, loving the feeling of his face heating up and his tiny full-body shudder. "Let's change that."

I kissed my way down the curve of his neck, stopping to suck at a spot near his collar. I heard him sigh above me, and I smiled into his neck. "Let's start at the bottom, yeah?" I whispered into his collar. "Your feet, first off. I know you think feet are creepy, but yours are adorable, and the fact that you don't like them makes them cuter, somehow." He giggled above me, his chest shaking just the tiniest bit. "You weirdo." He kissed the top of my head, and I buried my face in his chest to hide my blushing, pleased face. I took a breath to regain my composure. "Your legs next. It's like they go up to your fucking neck, they're gorgeous. And don't even get me started on your butt." I ran my palms up his thighs and giggled to myself at the way he sucked in a breath through his nose and held me a little tighter. _Wow. I'm making a freaking twenty-two year old man flustered. What is happening? _I felt giddy. "Your skin is so perfect, it's like milk." I nipped at his collarbone, before sucking, trying to leave a mark. "Ugh, I hate my skin," I heard him say. "Well don't, I love it," I countered.

"Your chest is amazing, I just want to...I don't even know. And your shoulders are fucking ridiculous." I ran my hands all over him. "Mmm, Dan.." "Stupid shirt, getting in my fucking way," I muttered before yanking it off him. He blushed madly. _Aww, his chest blushes too... _"Much better," I looked up into his face, into his stupid pretty waterfall eyes. I stuttered for a minute, then started laughing. "Damn. I lost it. I was _trying _to be seductive, but SOMEONE has to have a stupid gorgeous distracting face and I got off track." "Keep going," he urged me quietly. "Ugh, okay, I'll try. But don't laugh." I studied his face for a minute, before pulling myself out of the trance and clearing my throat nervously. "Your lips are really pretty. I kinda wanna snog your face off every time I look at them, actually. And your smile. That stupidly adorable little tongue thing you do? Ugh fuck. I can't. And your EYES. They're probably one of my favorite things about you. They're so pretty, just...ugh," I finished dumbly. "Thanks," he whispered. "Sorry, I can't articulate when I'm around cute guys," I blushed. He giggled and kissed the top of my head. "You're sweet and I like you a lot."

We sat like that for a bit, just cuddling, and I felt like I never wanted to leave.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn phone. Ruining our perfect moment. Phil reached over to get it from his nightstand and checked his messages. "Hey, a couple of friends want to go into town tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" I nodded silently. _Oh no...I have to meet his friends?! I hope they like me..._

"Okay, I texted Anja and told her I was bringing a friend along. I want to surprise them." _He looks so sweet..._

"Until then, let's try to get some sleep, okay?" He laid back and pulled me onto him. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his strong, pale, arms around me. It sounds so fucking cheesy, but it was almost like we were two pieces of a puzzle, made to fit into each other. I sighed and started tracing patterns on his stomach with with my pinkie. "I like you," I whispered into his chest. There was no reply but soft, snuffling snores coming from him. I shut my eyes and tried to ingrain the feeling of him into my mind, the feeling of his smooth pale skin underneath my fingertips, his gently moving chest pressed to my ear, his quiet snoring, his arms around me. I would be happy if this were every night for the rest of my life.

**cheesy oh god  
**

**hopefully it gets a little more exciting the next chapter as I am the worst at writing fluff .-.**

**PS: THIS STORY HAS LIEK 350 VIEWS WHAT I LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
